


Barista Blues

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Cas runs out of coffee and meets a barista named Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Barista Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt.

Author: Khory Bannefin

Words: 4377

Summary: Cas and Dean meet at a coffee shop. Life ensues.

Warnings: smut, anal sex, anal fingering, frottage, dirty talk

Based on this prompt: Every morning, Cas needs a cup of coffee to get moving. His brain just doesn't function without that jolt of caffeine. One particular morning, to his dismay, he realized he was out of coffee at home. He had to stop by the local coffee shop on his way to work. Groggily, he ordered his coffee from the cashier then moved along the line where his already ill-functioning brain screeched to a complete halt at the sight of the sexiest barista he had ever laid eyes on. Short, dirty blond hair, freckles, and green eyes to die for. "How do you want the cream?" he asked, pouring the cup. Cas, brain still not working, blurted the image that was dancing in his mind, "On my face."

Cas had been up all night. For good reason? No, just his brain playing Hell with his body. He finally climbed out of bed, turning off his alarm before it could even blare the Chicago tornado siren at him. He was headed to the coffee machine first. As if his night hadn't been bad enough the can of coffee rattled empty with just the scoop in it. He could have murdered someone right then and there. Bleary eyed and not a little cranky he showered and dressed for work.

It always took him a little under an hour to reach work, with the traffic and the hour of day. Half the time he ended up trapped behind buses for the very school he was trying to get to! Today he left the house early so he could stop somewhere for his hot bean water. The line was ten deep when he got inside and he groaned out loud, causing several people to cast him annoyed glances. He could not have cared less. He just wanted coffee. 

When he finally got to the cashier he ordered a Red Eye, tripled. The cashier raised a brow but Cas didn't notice. He was digging money out of his wallet. He gave the cashier a handful of bills and told him to keep the change. Then he moved down, finally looking up into a startling pair of green eyes. Cas was instantly transfixed, taking in the tousled dark blond hair and freckles that went with the eyes. His brain shortcircuited right then and all he could hear was static. He almost missed the baristas question.

"How do you want the cream?"

"On my face," Cas blurted out without thinking, his mind too far in the gutter to find its way out. Then the barista, whose nametag read "Dean" threw back his head laughing. It lit up his eyes and showed even white teeth with a hint of prominent canine. Dean met his eyes, green to blue, still laughing.

"Not heard that one before, but it's a little early in the day. Your name is Cas?" Dean pointed at the name on his cup.

"Y-yes," he stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Dean just scribbled on the cup and handed it over. He gave Cas a wink and turned to the next customer, who was waiting impatiently while Cas flirted. Cas looked down at his cup and was shocked to find a phone number under his name with "Dean" and a little heart. 

He exited the building with his heart thumping fast. Had he seriously just picked up the barista with a perfectly creepy sexual response to a normal question? It looks like he had. He obsessed over their small conversation the entire way to school. When he went to get out of the car, his coffee finished, he quickly copied the number into his phone as "Barista Dean" before throwing the cup away. 

He debated even doing anything with the number all day. He was pretty sure his kids noticed his distraction, but none of them complained about having less attention put on them. He kept looking at the number in his phone and thinking hard about what he'd say if he did call. So he decided to text. It was more forgiving and more easily ignored. As soon as school let out he shot the number a message.

*Hey, it's the weirdo from the coffee line this morning. I wanted to apologize for saying what i did. It was beyond rude.*

He got a response before he even got to the car. He opened it so fast he fumbled his keys and his phone, dropping both. He retrieved them, thankfully undamaged, and looked at the return message. It made him slam his head into the car door as he climbed into the vehicle.

*Hello gorgeous. I was wondering if you actually caught my number on there. The line was unique. Never heard it, and I've been hit on a lot at work. Figured I'd give you a chance to "apologize". Maybe over dinner?*

Ho. Ly. FUCK! Was he seriously getting asked on a date right now? From the most attractive man he had seen in memory? Whom he had also practically insulted on first meeting? Was this real life?! He responded before he could overthink it.

*I'm partial to the pizza at D'Angelo's. Meet me at 7?*

*I'll be there,* came the response. 

Cas nearly exploded with immediate anxiety. He drove home in a daze, obsessing over what he was going to wear, how he was going to act. He hadn't been on a date in ages. How did one go about these things? He had no clue and it was killing him.

When he got home he jumped immediately into the shower. Granted it was 4pm and he'd had one before work, but he'd been sweating nervously in his clothes for hours now. He got out, put on extra deodorant out of sheer paranoia, and styled his hair. Not that it lasted long. He had a tendency to look unkempt when he was nervous because he kept running his hands through his hair. "Playfully tousled" turned to "just woke up five minutes ago" pretty quickly. 

He paced his apartment, trying to distract himself with t.v. It didn't work and it was back to pacing. He even tried a sip of whiskey to calm his nerves, but he got paranoid about having to drive. Finally 6pm came and he headed to the car. He made it to D'Angelo's in record time. Twenty minutes early actually. He decided to sit inside at the bar with a beer and wait for Dean.

Dean showed up early too. While Cas had gone for blue button down and khakis Dean had gone even more low key. Somehow that made him sexier. He walked in in jeans, with a black t-shirt underneath a dark red button up, left open. He wore a necklace with what looked like a shrunken head on it in brass that Cas hadn't noticed before. The whole look somehow made him seem dangerous and erotic. Cas tried to clamp a lid on those thoughts this time before they made it out of his mouth.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice slightly choked. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Of course i came!" Dean replied, smiling and looking Cas over. "You're definitely the hottest guy who's ever tried to pick me up at work. How could i resist?" Dean winked again and Cas blushed right to the roots of his hair. Dean just laughed, eyes dancing, and swept an arm towards a table.

"Shall we?"

Castiel nodded and moved towards the booth Dean had indicated, bringing his beer along. When the waitress came Dean ordered a beer as well. Then he started looking at the menu, meeting Cas's eyes over the paper.

"So tell me Cas, what do you like to eat?" There was heat in his gaze and Cas swallowed heavily as all the answers to that question leapt to the forefront of his brain. Thankfully they didn't get past his lips this time.

"Um, i usually order bacon and caramelized onions on white pizza. Extra garlic."

"Dude," Dean looked pleased. "You had me at "bacon"."

When the waitress came back Dean ordered the pizza just as Cas had said it, then settled back and took a pull on his beer. Cas all but drooled at the sight of plump lips wrapped around the bottle. He really had been lonely way too long. Dean caught him staring and grinned.

"See something you like, Cas?"

"Oh Hell yes," he muttered. When Dean raised a brow Cas just stammered.

"S-sorry. I can't help staring. You're really incredible, you know?"

"Aww. Flattery will get you everywhere," Dean said with a smile. "You already know you're gorgeous. Those pretty blue eyes of yours caught me right away. Tell me, Cas, what brought you into my shop today?"

"Besides lack of coffee?" Cas snorted. "You're on my way to work. I'm a teacher over at the elementary school. Fifth graders. It's not a glamorous job, i know, but i like to think i do it well."

Dean raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected the brunette to be a school teacher, especially after what he'd said. But he mentally shrugged it off. He guessed teachers were people too. In fact, they were probably very lonely considering their job stress and the hours they pulled. Dean was still considering that when Cas asked his own question.

"So what do you do? Besides serving coffee i mean. Do you do other stuff too?" Dean nodded.

"I work on cars in my off time. My uncle has a wrecking yard and he lets me fix up old junkers and sell them. I've got a pretty sweet classic Impala myself. I call her Baby."

Dean looked wistful as he talked about his car. It was obvious it was important to him. Cas had never known a mechanic, but knew the state of his own vehicle would make the man cringe. He knew just enough about cars to know when they didn't work right and his didn't. He had to wiggle the steering column to get it to start. One tire had a slow leak. His exhaust was full of holes. There was rust everywhere, and it seemed to consume oil at an alarming rate. He hadn't been able to afford to fix it and was just glad no one had pulled him over.

Dean was watching Cas process this information and nearly laughed out loud again. He could practically hear the gears grinding in Cas's head. So he asked how bad it was.

"Ok, I'm guessing that your car is probably a wreck. Is it unsafe our just uncared for?"

"Um," Cas prevaricated. "What if it's both?" He cringed. It wasn't like he didn't want to take care of his car. He just made so little that he had other bills as a priority.

"Right," Dean nodded. "Well you're not driving home in an unsafe vehicle after having beer with me. I'll drive you home."

"But you've had beer too!" Cas pointed out. Dean just gave him a glare.

"I've only had half of one. It should be gone by the end of dinner. We'll send someone to get your car later. Unless you have an issue with me taking you home?"

Cas didn't have an issue. In fact, he very much wanted Dean to come home with him. Just not because of the state of his vehicle. So Cas shook his head.

"No. No issue." Cas looked down at his beer bottle and took another sip. Good thing it was Friday. In fact, the joint was fairly well full. Cas was surprised they'd gotten a booth at all, but he was grateful. It was a tiny bit more private than a table.

"So," Dean began. "Tell me about being a teacher. You said you do it well. What do you like about it? Have any favorite students?"

"I have certain subjects i like teaching better than others," Cas stated. "I prefer reading and vocabulary to maths and social studies, but I'm trained in all of them so i don't feel my students lack in any area. I like being able to introduce my kids to new things; new information or just new hobbies. It's fun watching their faces light up when they finally get something after struggling with it."

"As for favorite students, there are one or two that excel more than others, but i wouldn't say they're my favorites. I like the kids who are quiet and thoughtful. They're the ones i think will really go places in life. The know-it-all's may pass with higher marks, but it doesn't mean they'll achieve anything meaningful. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"You like the creative and visionary more than the parrots," Dean responded. At Castiel's nod he continued. "So tell me something these kids have done that has impressed you. Maybe something no one else has seen."

"Ok," Cas thought for a second. "The one that stands out is William. He's been through almost everything in the library since he's been in school. Reads way above his grade level and actually comprehends it. We had a very interesting conversation about Bronte the other day at recess. He usually sits and reads and i noticed the book he had. I've never known anyone to read Wuthering Heights voluntarily, never mind at his age. He seemed to be very into it, so i started asking questions. He's never been so talkative before! So it appears that I'm not challenging him enough in the curriculum. I'm considering a petition to get him moved up at least a grade."

Dean listened to Cas talk about his student. He noticed a pale blush on Cas and how his hand motions exaggerated as he got more excited. It was sweet watching the man gush over the kids. Dean didn't have that experience with children. They just didn't seem to open up with him. He thought maybe he was intimidating somehow. As Cas trailed off Dean picked up the conversation.

"He sounds like a great kid. I don't have much to tell about my own job. I tend to remember drinks more than people. But i can't exactly say hello to someone like "hey, you're skinny latte with cinnamon, right?" Even though the names are on the cups i don't remember them."

"That's funny," Cas chuckled. "But i can see how that would be frustrating. I'm not good with names either unless i see them written down. I remember what i read more than what i hear."

"Ahh, a visual learner. Maybe i can show you how to fix your car then." Dean winked at Cas and the shy teacher nearly melted. It was completely unfair that Dean could make a wink be that suggestive and hot without even meaning to. At least Cas didn't think he meant to.

Their order came and a few moments were taken up with eating. Dean bit into his pizza and moaned. Cas nearly choked, the sound heading immediately South to below his belt. Damn that was hot.

"This is so good," Dean continued. "How have i never tried this combo before?"

"Probably not available everywhere. I know most of the fast food pizza places don't have the bacon or the fresh garlic."

"Just a crying shame." 

Dean wiped at his mouth with a napkin, removing the delectable sheen of oil from his amazing lips. Cas was watching him eat, and he made even that erotic. Dean cast an amused glance his way and he dropped his eyes. It was embarrassing being caught staring but he couldn't seem to help it.

"It's all right to look," Dean said quietly. "You act like it's a crime. And it's not like i haven't been getting my own eye full." His eyes were twinkling and he was grinning. "What do you say we pack the rest of this up and head to your place, hmm?"

Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Dean actually coming onto him? Suggesting they go somewhere private? I'd been so long since he'd dated that he wasn't sure he was picking up the signals correctly. He looked at Dean's smiling face and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Cas sputtered. "Absolutely."

Dean motioned to the waitress, who was happy to box up the rest of their pizza and clear the table. Dean grabbed the box and stood, offering his other hand to help Cas out of the booth seat. Cas took the hand and also stood. They headed out the door and Cas made his way to his own car without thinking, his hand still in Dean's being a major distraction. They stopped beside Cas's beat up old car and Dean started to laugh.

"Oh no, Cas, please tell me you don't own a rusted out pimp mobile!" The man was leaning over laughing. Cas blushed hard and took a step back, trying to see the car from Dean's point of view. He was shocked to discover that it did indeed look exactly like an old caddy, only in terrible shape. He smiled at Dean's laughter and shook his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, this is it. I know it's bad but it was all i could afford."

"Besides the rust what else is wrong with it?" Dean asked. Cas told him everything he'd noticed and Dean slowly sobered.

"Those are not good things Cas," he looked concerned. "I'm definitely going to have to fix this before you drive it again. Come on. I'll introduce you to Baby."

Dean walked further into the parking lot, pulling Cas by the hand, until they stood in front of Dean's car. There was no question that Dean took very good care of the classic. It was all shining black paint and chrome accents. It looked brand new, even though it had to be 50 years old.

"This is a 1967 Chevy Impala, and she's cherry. I fixed her from the frame up. Every part of this car has had my hands in her. She's my Baby."

Cas admitted it was a beautiful vehicle. He couldn't imagine Dean in any other car now. It just fit him so perfectly. Dean opened the passenger side and Cas slid into the bench front seat. It was roomier than he would have thought. Dean climbed into the drivers seat and started her up. The engine had a low rumble that Cas found quite soothing.

Dean took off, following Cas's directions toward his apartment across town. It didn't take him nearly as long to get home as it had getting to the restaurant. Or maybe that was just because he was in Dean's company. They chatted and Dean even reached over and squeezed his knee once, which drove Cas into a tizzy of anxiety and arousal.

By the time he got home he'd mostly managed to control himself. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside, turning on lights as he went. He set the box of pizza on his coffee table. When he turned around Dean was right behind him. The slightly taller man reached up, took Cas's face in his hands, and kissed him hungrily. Cas's legs almost gave out from the rush of blood to his pants. When the kiss broke they were both panting.

"I've been wanting to do that since i laid eyes on you," Dean said breathlessly. Cas nodded in agreement.

"Bed. Now."

"Oooh," Dean cooed. "I love it when they're commanding."

Cas ignored the joke and led Dean towards his bedroom. He was unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand before they even went through the door. He turned to find Dean shucking out of his over shirt and his t-shirt went right behind it, leaving the man's pale torso revealed to Cas's hungry gaze. The freckles went all the way down and Cas found himself dreaming of counting them all with his mouth. 

Dean stepped closer and captured Cas in another kiss, his lips insistent. As Cas let the kiss deepen he felt Dean remove his shirt the rest of the way, the cool air pebbling his nipples. Dean's hands went to his belt, deftly handling the heavy buckle and pulling the length of leather free. Castiel began working at Dean's jeans as Dean opened Cas's khakis. Before Cas could stop to think Dean had his hand down his pants. Warm fingers wrapped around hard flesh and Cas's moaned into the kiss, licking and sucking at those plump lips.

"Fuck, Dean, i need you," Cas groaned, his hips thrusting into the touch almost automatically. Cas shoved Dean's jeans off his hips, letting them fall to the floor. He explored Dean's own hard excitement with relish. The man was perfect, long and smooth with just the right amount of girth. 

"Patience Cas," Dean gasped, his own ministrations distracted the moment Cas touched him. "Going to have to do some prep first. You got lube?"

"Bedside drawer."

They both backed towards the bed, hands all over each other. Cas's attention was split between kissing Dean and fondling him. Dean didn't seem to mind, especially when Cas's hand drifted lower and found Dean's sack to be smooth as well. The man must wax, and Cas was totally there for it. He shaved as well as he could, but he wasn't nearly as delicious as this was. In fact, Cas sat on the edge of the bed and took Dean into his mouth without warning. 

Dean stiffened and groaned, stopped in his motion towards the indicated drawer by the sudden heat of Cas wrapped around his dick. His hands tangled into Cas's hair and his legs trembled, feeling Cas laving the underside of his cock with his tongue.

"Jesus fuck, that's good," Dean gasped. "That's right. Make it good and wet. I'm going to fuck you right into this mattress, i swear."

Cas moaned around his mouthful of cock, loving those words and the image that came with it. He didn't even care how long it had been since he'd taken a lover. He wanted to feel Dean inside him right then and screw the consequences. It wasn't long before Dean was shaking, trying desperately to keep control. He finally pulled free of the incredible blow job before he came down Cas's throat like a horny teenager. He reached for the drawer, finding the lube effortlessly.

"On your knees pretty boy. Let me see that sweet ass," Dean ordered. Cas turned over, climbing onto the mattress and bending over, presenting himself to Dean. His legs were spread, giving Dean an excellent view of his rosebud and his heavy erection beneath.

"Beautiful. You're just perfect, Cas. Now hold still," Dean said. 

He joined Cas on the mattress and bent over, sweeping his tongue through Cas's delicate crack. Cas gasped and then moaned into the blanket under him. He'd had no idea Dean intended to eat him out but he'd be damned if he was going to stop him. Dean licked at Cas's hole, driving his tongue into him until Cas relaxed into it. Then Cas heard the click of the bottle.

A finger joined Dean's mouth and Cas moaned again, pressing himself backwards as Dean worked the lubed digit past the ring of muscle. Dean went slow and steady until he was pumping his finger in and out easily.

"That's right baby. Just let it happen."

Dean added a second finger to the first and tapped Cas's prostate. Cas couldn't keep himself from making needy sounds as Dean stroked into him. Dean was all about the praise as he added a third finger, telling Cas how good he was, how perfect. Cas was going crazy with want, fucking himself backwards onto Dean's fingers.

"Please, Dean, i need you so bad!"

"Mmm, yeah. I think you're ready. You want me to fuck you Cas? Make you scream?"

"Yes, god yes," Cas cried. Dean removed his fingers, much to Cas's disappointment. Cas looked over his shoulder and watched Dean spread lube all over his smooth cock. Dean stroked himself a few times, getting himself good and slick before meeting Cas's eyes. His own green irises had gone dark, his pupils wide with lust. He set the head of his dick at Cas's opening and began to push inside. Cas's head dropped towards the mattress, his breath coming in a gasp. Dean pushed until the head of him popped through Cas's resistance. Then he let himself bottom out, pressing his hips into the curved globes of Cas's ass.

"Fuuuuck," Dean drew out the word. "You feel so fucking good! You ready for this Cas?"

"God, please, just fuck me already!"

Dean nodded, though Cas couldn't see him, and began to move. In and out he pumped until he was moving freely. Then he picked up the pace, slamming into Cas's hard and fast, making the smaller man moan and gasp with the force of pleasure. Dean felt his balls begin to tighten and he grabbed Cas by the hips, pulling him back harder onto his cock.

"Gonna fucking cum in you Cas. Going to fill you up."

"Yes! Yes, please! I need it so bad!"

Dean leaned forward, reaching around Cas's hip and finding Cas's pendulous erection. He began stroking hard and fast, in time to his thrusts. Cas keened, the stimulation too much to bear as he jerked and came violently. Dean milked him through for every drop before slamming home inside Cas and unleashing himself, bursts of cum streaming out of him and into Cas's ass. Cas was still trembling in aftershocks as Dean emptied himself, his hand squeezing his balls for every last bit. Finally he pulled free of his lover and rolled them both to the side, away from the mess they'd made in the bed.

"So fucking perfect," Dean whispered, hands petting down Cas's sides. "Haven't had sex like that in ever. You're amazing, Cas."

"I think we've established that you're pretty amazing too, If the orgasm i just had is any indication." Cas chuckled softly. He was beginning to get tired now, his eyes drooping as endorphins poured through him. Dean chuckled too, then whispered in Cas's ear.

"Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."


End file.
